The 8th Millennium Item
by FireJewl
Summary: This story was inspired by a dream i had, and its about Yugi and friends finishing up the tournament and fighting pegasus, while being followed by the mysterious owner of the millennium bracelet.
1. Introductions

INTRODUCTIONS  
Ok...Where to start? My name is Julie. Thats I good place I think. Oh yeah! I am a very HYPER INSANE PERSON!  
  
This is my first fic so...lemme know what you think. Actually, I started this fic a while ago and it didn't work out well. So i'm startin over and improving it.  
  
In this fic, there are two new characters, who's names you'll find out later. But, if you know any good Japaneze last names, lemme know by posting them in a review.  
  
Also, I made a new millennium item in this fic, (hence the title, "The 8th Millennium Item,") It's called the millennium bracelet and its real kewl...What does it do? U'll just have to read and find out. (Muhahahaha) I will try and post a pic of everything new in my story. If u need to see wut sumthing looks like, just tell me in a review and i'll begin to work on it.  
  
NOTE: I said so once, and i'll remind u again. I AM A VERY HYPER INSANE PERSON. Just keep taht in mind when u read my fics.  
  
E-mail me at Yami_Bakura_Rules@aaroncarter.com. Or IM me at MAMpegasus cuz I am soooooooooooooo bored!!!  
  
All right, the story starts with Yugi and friends finishing up the tournament and entering pegasus's castle...So lets begin.  
  
~O insane hyper one. 


	2. During the Tournament

Hey hey, Julie here. I'm gonna have a little intro. thingee in the beginning of each chapter.  
  
Kaiba: Why?  
  
Julie: Well, for one thin, I have to say this...I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters, blah blah blah. However, I do own the two mystery characters and the millennium bracelet. Oh yeah. I also own the hottie we all know as Seto Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba: You what?!?!?!?  
  
Julie: On w/ the fic **grins innocently**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
CHAPTER 1-- DURING THE TOURNAMENT  
  
"Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!" Yugi said, his voice filled with anger. "And that wipes out the rest of your life points, Takeshi" (A/N I would say obliterate, but that word is evil so NEVER say it around me lmao.) He finished, with a proud smile on his face. The duelist platform (u no wut I mean, I just don't no wut its called) lowered and Yugi went to join his friends.  
I had been watching this particular group of people ever since the tournament began.  
**flashback**  
As I boarded the boat set sail for the duelist kingdom, I heard the guards yelling at someone. I finished boarding, then ran to the rail that overlooked the dock, looking to see what all the commotion was about. Two guards were holding on to a blond haired blue eyed teen who looked like he was in high school. He was kinda cute too, but I think a lot of people are cute so...  
"Get lost, punk," One of them said. "Yeah. This tournament's only for official guests of Mr. Maximillion Pegasus himself." The other one finished.  
"How do you know I'm not official?" the cute blond high-schooler quipped.  
"Because official tournament guests aren't trying to sneak aboard the ship," The taller guard said.   
Just then, a short young man called out, "Joey!" and pushed his way over.   
I could tell by his shortness, his spiky red hair, and the puzzle that hung around his neck that this was indeed Yugi Mutou. The same person who beat the world champion, whom I also thought was cute, Seto Kaiba. I was curious about Yugi, so it was then decided that I would follow him to satisfy my curiosity.  
**end flashback**  
Yugi joined his friends, after whooping out that snot ball, Takeshi in that action packed duel. After my spying, I had found out the names of his group as well. There was Joey, whom I knew from the boat, Tea, a brown haired girl with brown eyes, and Tristan, who um...well, is Tristan. Then there was Bakura. I had met up with him a while back, before he met up with Yugi.  
**another flashback**  
I was running for my life. Literally. If that Bandit Keith had caught up to me, I would have been dead. I was running running running and was not stopping. I looked back, and there he was. I tried to run faster, but my chest was on fire. I could not breathe. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, I tripped over a stone in the middle of the road. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground with Keith standing above me, cracking his knuckles. I felt the blow, then everything went black.  
I heard voices. So many voices. One was a firm strong voice, saying something to the other. The other's was soft and gentle, with a British accent. "Is she going to be all right, doctor?" The boy with the British accent said, with concern in his voice.  
"I don't know Bakura, I don't know."  
I wanted to jump up and say, I'm Fine! But the only thing I could do was open my eyes slightly.  
"Doctor, she moved!" said the boy named Bakura, with a new excitement in his voice. "She opened her eyes! She's all right." He was blurry, but I could make out beautiful brown eyes, and long white hair, and a face with an expression of compassion on his face.  
After I healed, we exchanged e-mails, and promised to keep in touch after the tournament.  
**end flashback**  
"Yeah, Yug! You kicked his butt!" Joey said, happy for his friend. " and your gonna do to Pegasus what you just did with Takeshi!"  
Bakura said, "Well, now that you both have ten starchips, lets go to the castle!"  
"Mm hm." The other 4 said, and dashed up to Maximillion Pegasus's castle. 


	3. Entering the Castle

hi hi julie here...  
  
Oh yeah I almost forgot (again) I do not own Yugioh or any of its characters...except "the stalker", who's name u'll find out later...and I own kaiba. hes mine, I just dont make money off of him or nothin lol so don't try to take him he belongs to me:-P  
  
Kaiba: I do?  
  
Julie:**shoves kaiba away** any wayz on w/ the fic....  
  
**in background glomps kaiba**  
**yells from back** OK ON WITH THE FIC!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
ENTERING THE CASTLE.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Joey said, as they reached the castle doors. "We're finally here! Its about time we whoop that jerk we all know and loath!" He added  
Just then, Kimo walked up.   
"Oh no. Not you again," said Joey. We all remembered. even me  
**flashback**  
"No! Put me down!" cried Mokuba.  
"Mokuba!" Yami Yugi exclaimed. "Leave him be." He finished. (sorry I no this flashback isn't completely right, but I changed it so just deal with it lol)  
"Why should I?" Kimo replied back  
Joey thought, then said," Because if you don't your gonna have to deal with Joey Wheeler!"   
Kimo laughed. "Go ahead. Give me your best shot..."  
"Alright." said Joey. Running at his full speed, he charged at Kimo. The next thing he knew he was on the ground.  
"Ha. Yeah I'm real scared of a punk like you. Go find a monkey and maybe you can ram him down. Ha Ha Ha."  
**Joey sweatdrops** "ugh. What is with me and monkeys?"  
"All right, I'll duel you for his freedom." Yami Yugi said. "You just name the time and the place."  
Kimo thought. "all right meet me back at field 146 in 7 hours and you can have your duel." he said, then muttered, "I dunno why you waste your starchips on a punk like this..."  
**7 hours later**  
"There's that slimy sleezball, Joey exclaimed.  
"Mokuba!" Yami Yugi followed. "Put him down!"  
"I'll consider it, if you win the duel" He said laughing. "There is your opponent. He met with an unfortunate end earlier today, but he's come back, just for his revenge on you, Yugi."  
"S'not him" said Yugi, very confidently  
**end flashback**  
"Huh. I see you recognize me." said Kimo. "Just present your starchips so you may enter Master Pegasus's castle. He has a little show for you all."  
What could he mean by that?. He thought. Oh well, he'd find out soon enough. "All right, my ten chips." he said, releasing them from his glove into Kimo's outstretched hand. Kimo grinned and said, "Master Pegasus has expected you to get this far...Go ahead in."   
Joey was next and presented his starchips to Kimo as well. Kimo had no special reaction for Joey except a grunt and opening the door. Joey had been whispering something to Tea, Tristan and Bakura. (haha spell check said that Bakura is baker. Bakura the baker...thh)Bakura opened the door, they all ran in.  
"Hey wait!" Kimo yelled at the 3 intruders. He then started to whisper in to his walkie talkie. "Uh Mister Pegasus, we have a problem" The reply came back to him just as he had finished saying his message.  
"I know that Kimo, I already have the guards getting them as we speak.  
  
"All right! We're all in." Joey said, with a confident smile on his face. He was hoping they wouldn't have to leave him. Not after all they had been through. Little did he know, they wouldn't be there for long.   
"Yeah Jo, thanks to you we can all duel tog---" Tristan started, but didn't get to finish. For he, Tea and Bakura had all been grabbed from behind with really strong hands. Then they all went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what do you think? pretty neat huh?  
  
Kaiba: Not yet. I'm not in it you moron.  
  
Julie:**claps hand over Kaiba's big mouth** Can it, you  
  
Kaiba: Mmmmm....mmmmmmmhh mmmmh. mh.  
  
Julie: Ah that's better. So R&R ok??? thanx. and I still have to find out my last name.  
  
Kaiba: **licks Julie's hand**  
  
Julie: **pulls hand away disgusted** Ew gross.  
  
Kaiba: **starts to say something but is cut off.**  
  
Julie: Ha ha. 


	4. missing friends

hey hey back again...and u know the routine...I don't own yugioh or any of its characters...  
  
Kaiba: **hiding**   
  
Julie: Well on to the fic.  
  
Kaiba: Huh? Aren't u missin sumthin...  
  
Julie: No...**nos wut kaiba means but loves to annoy him**  
  
Kaiba: On with the fic...i guess.  
  
**in background** Julie!!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Joey!" I called, dashing over to him as he whirled around, obviously looking for Tea, Tristan and Bakura. Apparently (did I spell that right lol) he didn't hear me. I tried again. "Joey!" I called, louder this time. He heard me.  
He looked up, looking for someone he recognised. He looked right past me obviously thinking I was just another duelist.  
"Over here." I called, and ran up to him.  
"Who are you?" he asked, scared because I knew his name and he had no idea who I was.  
"I'm Julie. Nice to meet you finally in person..." I said, a little too fast for his "brilliant mind." He was confussled(lol) "No time to explain. Tea Tristan and Bakura have been kidnapped by pegasus!" I finished.  
"Say what?!" he said, surprised. "Wait a sec...How do I know your not with Pegasus?" He said, eying me suspiciosly. Oh brother.  
"Because if I were with Pegasus, then he would have taken this." I said, and revealed the golden bracelet I wore around my right arm.  
"What is that?" he asked me, looking stupified.(lol stupified) "Oh..." he said as he saw the millennium eye symbol on it. "is that a..."  
"Millennium Item?" I finished for him. "Yeah. My sister found it at an antique shop in Florida. She bought it cuz it looked nice, but I knew from the symbol that it was one of the mysterious millennium items." I said. I was getting carried away. "Anyway, we have to tell Yugi about tea, tristan and bakura. We have to get them out of there before Pegasus gets Bakura! We've got to get them out!"  
Joey saw the sadness in my eyes when I talked about Bakura being captured. "Right," he said, and we both ran off to find Yugi. I saw him up ahead, and ran up to him. "Yugi!" I called said as I reached him. "I have to talk to you!"  
"Who are y--" he started. I silenced him by putting my hand up. He took one look at my wrist and said, "Hey...I know you!" I was shocked. The world famous Yugi knew who I was? I was speechless.  
"what?" I questioned, forgetting about the present situation.  
"You were the one grandpa stayed up all night doing some sort of research for..." he answered. I must admit, I am not good at remembering stuff, so I still didn't get it. Then, it came back and smacked me in the face.  
**flashback**  
"Julie, I brought something for you..." My sister called. Oh great, I thought. another reminder that she could go and I could not...  
"oh boy..." I said, sarcastically.  
"oh come now don't be like that..." she said, handing me a small rectangular white box that said in gold letters "andersons antiques" (sorry first thing that came to mind) "Go on...open it." She urged. I was reluctant, but I knew that if I didn't, my conscience would never let me forget it. I took the box and opened it. I picked it up and turned it over, revealing the golden design on the front.  
"Isn't it beautiful?" She asked.  
I didn't answer her. Instead, I dashed out the door heading for the local game shop.  
When I got there, I rung the service bell. A voice coming from upstairs said, "Just a second."  
In a few moments, the owner of the shop came down the stairs. "How can I help you?" He was a short old jolly man, with bangs that looked shockingly like yugis...(gee I wonder y?)  
"Um I was just wondering if you knew anything about the mysterious millennium items?" I asked, hoping he would say yes.  
"Actually, I do," he answered. "What do you wish to know?"  
After thinking for a while, I asked, " How many are there?" I wanted to make sure this man knew what he was talking about...  
"There are seven millennium it---" he started, wanting to continue. I stopped him. "That is not true, I have the 8th."  
"What?" he asked, a bit confused.  
"I have the 8th millennium item." I repeated and showed him the bracelet. He took a look at it, then told me he'd do some research on it. That must have been Yugi's grandfather...  
**end flashback**  
"Julie?" Yugi called.  
" Huh, what?" I said, still lost in my own thoughts.  
"Thats your name isn't it?" he said.  
"yeah thats me, but...Yugi...i have to talk to you..." I said.  
"All right, shoot." he said. After watching him, I had learned he was usually happy as he was now. He did not know how bad the present situation was.  
"Tea, Tristan, and Bakura have been kidnapped by Pegasus...He's going to hurt them, and Bakura's going to be first..." I said, my eyes watering at the thought of any of them, especially Bakura, being hurt.  
"if this is true, then we'll split up and find them before pegasus does." He had undergone a change of some sort...he seemed more determined...it had happened before (because i'm a bad explainer, basically, i'm saying he changed in to yami.) "Joey and I will go this way, and you can go that way." He concluded.  
"all right," I said, hoping we could find them. I left to go search my area for the group of missing friends... 


	5. new findings

Hey Hey, back again.  
  
Kaiba: Julie does not own ANY of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters **mutters under breath** except me...  
  
Julie: What was that again?  
  
Kaiba: Nothing...  
  
Julie: Um...ok? anywayz, on with the fic...  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I went through my area, thoroughly checking for any trap doors or things that might lead to where Tea, Tristan and Bakura were being held captive. After all, we were early, so it would be about an hour until Yugi dueled Pegasus. I had no intention of dueling him...yet...  
I went down the corridor to my right and hoped it was the right one. I ran down and saw rows and rows of empty cells. I got to a dead end. No sign of them. I turned around and left the corridor. When I got back to the main hall thing, I went down the corridor across from me. This HAS to be it, I thought. I ran down this hallway. Like the other one, this one was full of cells. But unlike the other one, some of these cells were full.  
As I got closer, I started hearing voices. Three of them. I wen to check it out.  
"Where are we?" One of them said. It was a girls voice, and she sounded really scared. "What's going on?" She asked. I then realized who's voice this was...It was Tea!  
"Tea?" I called down the long corridor (sry I can't think of another name for it) for a while all I heard was my voice echoing back to me. Then another voice came back  
"Who's there?" It said. This one was Tristan. "Who are you, and what do you want from us?"  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" came another voice. This one I recognized quickly.  
"Bakura!" I screamed and dashed down the corridor looking in every cell on the way. In one, was a shabby, scrawny old man, who had holes in his clothes and looked like he hadn't eaten in a month. I stopped and gasped as I looked in the next cell. Inside was a young boy with long black hair and a dirty face. It was (gasp) Mokuba! The younger brother of Seto Kaiba!  
I looked past him and kept running. A couple of cells down, I could see the shadows of three people. This was the cell I was looking for. I ran up to it, and there they were.   
"There you are!" I said with a lot of relief. I looked at Bakura, perfectly fine, but looking all over the place for something.  
"Who are you?" Tristan said, eyeing me suspiciously. The fact that I was wearing all black did not help...  
"I'm the person who's gone get you out of this crappie (dangit PG can't say the other word...) cell and save your skins," I said with a smart allick tone in my voice.  
At that moment, Bakura looked up from searching for whatever it was he lost. "Julie?!" He said shocked. "What are you doing here?"   
Tristan glared at Bakura. "You know this punk, Bakura?" he said. I was kind of glad to see that he was suspicious of me. At least now I know SOMEONE will protect Bakura and Tea  
Bakura's face showed anger. Trying to keep his cool, he said, "Yes I know her. We met up a while ago, before I met up with you guys."   
"Yeah well, how do you know she's..." Tristan objected.  
"STOP BICKERING YOU TWO!" Tea yelled. Thank the lord for Tea. "OK, Bakura knows her, and she says she'll help...besides... what else are we gone do. just trust her."   
"Thanks Tea. I'll go find Yugi and Joey, and someone who can get you out of there," I promised. As I started to turn around, Bakura called to me.  
"Julie, wait," he said. I looked at him. "Keep a lookout for my millennium ring...Its gone!"   
I smiled my sweetest smile at him. It was hard to do because I think I knew who had it...  
I didn't say this. Instead, I just said, " All right. I'll be back soon," I ran as fast as I could out of the long hallway. I dashed through the castle, darting past duelists as I did so. I wasn't paying attention, and ran smack in to someone.  
"Sorry," I mumbled, not even looking up to see who I had run into. I wish I had.  
"You had better be..." the person said. I would no that voice from anywhere. I had seen him enough on TV to know that this was Seto Kaiba.  
"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry..." I said. I didn't want to offend him. He had dropped his cards all over the floor. I bent down to pick them up. Naturally, the first one I picked up happened to be a Blue Eyes...As I picked up more, a swordstalker, a grappler, and another blue eyes, a thought occurred to me. Kaiba knew how to pick locks! I picked up the last card, gave them all to him, let him put his deck away. Then I grabbed him by the collar and said, " you're coming with me..." (Kaiba: **in la-la-land**I'm finally in Julie's fic...**sighs**) I kind of dragged him along as I searched in the never-ending sea of duelists (I know that's not how it is but I wrote this before I saw what the castle looked like) for Yugi and Joey. I looked left and right. Then something caught my eye. A flash of red. I found it again. Sure enough, just as I thought, it was red, spiky hair. Yugi! I dashed over, Kaiba quickly running behind me as I held on to him. He wasn't going anywhere.  
"Yugi!" I said, as I finally reached him. "I found them!"  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
So, whaddaya think? Come on peoples, I am DESPERATE for reviews. Or IMs or something.  
  
Kaiba: **dreamily** I'm in Julie's fic...  
  
Julie: Ok? It's a little obvious what's going on here...Well, R&R. Updates with my present situation and the fic coming soon. Buh Byes.  
  
Kaiba: **Still dreamily** bye... 


End file.
